


Under the Paper Castle (RWBY)

by He11Haven



Category: RWBY
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Cheating, Cuckqueen, Dick-Girl, Exhibitionism, F/F, Futa on Female, Futa/F, Futanari, Hididen sex, Multi, Other, ntr, rough, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/He11Haven/pseuds/He11Haven
Summary: AU CommissionBlake Belladonna is the adopted daughter of the head mistress of Beacon university, Salem, alongside her human sister Cinder Fell they do whatever their mother asks of them, this particular job just happens to involve a busty blonde and a lot of rope.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Cinder Fall, Blake Belladonna/Raven Branwen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	Under the Paper Castle (RWBY)

Under the Paper Castle Chapter 1.  
High for this - Weekend

Take it off, you want it off  
‘Cause I know what you’re feeling  
It’s okay girl, I feel it too

Let it beat, baby, breathe  
I swear I’m right here

We’ll be good, I promise  
We’ll be so good.

“You too understand how important this is, correct?” Words carried with the delicate balance of a deeply unhinged threat and an overmounting pride, travelled through the head office of the Beacon University. A feminine voice, low and mature, motherly if not for it’s dark breathing undertones.

Words spoken by the headmistress of the illustrious Beacono academy, ‘Salem’ She did have a last name but refused to go by it, hating both her heritage and her repulsive ex husband. 

Standing across from the lovely woman were her two adoptive daughters. Both of which stood perfectly still, only the quietest little breaths sounding even as both women watched the sight before them with a little tinge of desire clinging to their eyes. 

Blake Belladonna, a faunus taken in by Salem after a separation from her estranged heritage. Her curvy frame leaned towards a more pear shape, wide hips and a perfect bubble butt that filled out the skirt of her Beacon uniform perfectly. Studying Dance and musical theory she looks to graduate only two years behind her older sister.

While Cinder Fall, a human, though only begrudgingly. She had been with Salem for as long as either of the two cared to remember. Her own figure, a perfect hourglass with wide hips, a round full chest and a tight slim waist, even if she did make sure to keep the right amount of fat on her midsection just to have that desirable thickness men oh so seemed to love. About to graduate early with her PHD in law, Cinder’s eyes constantly flickered over to her devote and stalwart, even bored looking sister, then back to their mother. 

Her daughters, her wonderful pride and joys, her tools to bend the powerful elite of Vale, no, all of Remnant, to her will. After all, what sane man or woman would deny the beauties in front of her?

Salem smiled at both of them, this job was a real test, it was more than either of them had done separately, a bribe here, a con there. Mostly keeping their identities safe and making sure that when they went onto the next mark they didn’t leave a trail. That was all out the window with this. They couldn’t just bang, shoot pictures and leave. This had to be done thoroughly, aggressively, they had to make sure without a doubt that everything went perfectly.

Luckily Blake was more than happy to accept the job. Of course Cinder would never let her baby sis go on a job by herself, even if they were hardly a family, let alone related.

“You know your marks, the objective. All you need to do is make sure that Raven Branwen plays ball, don’t do anything crazy and don’t push her. She will fight back and it will be ugly.” Her tone was hardly a whisper, a promise and a warning that they needed to be careful.

Though it was rather hard to take their mother seriously.

After all Glynda was on her knees below the desk slurping loudly on their mom’s fat futa cock. Which wouldn’t have been bad if it was just the sound. But Salem worked at a glass desk, with no backing to it. Meaning both girls could see the dangling girlcock wobbling back and forth between the normally very reserved teacher’s thighs. As well everyone could see the growing bulge in Cinder’s own trousers. 

Glynda was all but leaking onto the floor, pooling cum of another load forming a puddle at her knees. The masochist getting off on sucking Salem’s fat fifteen inch fem cock so hard that she had cum some euphoric number of times herself. Rubbing it across her face, smearing her pretty features with it’s musk.

Blake only felt a tinge of isolation being the only non-futa in her family. But that did leave her open to more mark options, which meant more brownie points with her power hungry guardian. Not to mention the smell that accompanied her ‘mothers’ cock was driving her wild, her panties soaked under her pleated skirt.

They could see Glynda’s head bouncing up and down on Salem’s lap but couldn’t make out any of the fine details. Still one might be forgiven for mistaking it as something innocent with how little effect it had on the pale woman’s Composure, nary giving a twitch in indication that something was wrong. Though front anyone listening they could hear the messy slurping and occasional gag of the slutty teacher throating Salem’s impressive pole. If this was an uncommon sight for the ‘Sisters’ they didn’t dare look as such, but everyone could tell from how intently they looked that this was not unwelcome nor a rare occurrence. 

“Blake, do you have any questions?” She asked with a little voice, only muffled by a rather harsh gagging noise below her desk as Glynda put the entire length of her swollen rod down her throat.

“None at all.”

“Cinder?” Another harsh gagging noise and for the first time this evening a bean of sweat collects on their matron’s forehead.

“I only wish you’d given me more to do.” She shrugged with her telltale sultry drawl.

Grabbing Glynda by a handful of hair Salem only leaned forward over her desk, biting into her lower lip with the first sign of anything happening, releasing a nice heavy load down the throat of her right hand woman. A dribble of she-spunk spilling past her lips and onto the floor, more jizz than any one woman could ever properly drink. Blake pressed her knees together a small twinge of desire curling up in her core, she couldn’t wait to get onto this mission.

Cinder just openly stroking the bulge in her pants now. “Mmm fuck~” She breathed.

“Make sure to clean up your mess, Glynda.” She breathed a sigh of content and leaned back straight in her hair, eyeing the two blushing sisters. “You have your orders. Go.”

Both of them left with only a nod to their ‘Mother’, though Blake barely got the doors closed before she was pushed up against them with a loud and aggressive huff. Feeling Cinder pressed flush against her from behind. Roaming hands groping every inch of supple flesh they could find in a frenzy.

For as indignant as Blake was, for as much as she tried to push back. “Hey, seriously!? Now?” She loved it, her womb throbbed at the idea of Cinder taking her right now, messing up her tight hole and filling her with a nice steamy load. Even as she tried to slip out from her grasp her backside ‘accidently’ pushed against Cinder’s bulge, grinding it with her soft pillow cheeks. She was so hard, so big.

“Fuck, all I wanted to do was pound my baby sister that whole time. Bend you over and fuck you on Salem’s desk so your tits are pressed against the glass. You can look mom in the face while Glynda sucks her cock, while I’m burying my cock in this fat ass of yours!” Cinder gave said fat ass a slap, making it wobble in the confines of her pleated skirt, rippling from the impact. 

“Can this wait?” Blake growled, she hoped it couldn’t. Fuck me! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me! She begged internally.

“I’m going to enjoy every minute of fucking you behind your new girlfriend’s back, you know that? I mean I always love when we’re on jobs and I get to leave a nice creamy surprise in you or on your face while you pretend to be lovey dovey with someone.” Biting down into blakes long cat ear, getting a hot mewling moan from her, Cinder pushed the bulge in her pants hard against the cat’s round backside. “Speaking of, I’m going to drop a nice thick load in your tight round ass before you go have your little meet cute with that blonde bimbo slut.”

“And just remember.” Cinder huffed, hearing the sound of her skirt flipping up and then feeling a nice hard rod of girl-cock slide up Blake’s own skirt and between her creamy white thighs. “I might be fucking her scrawny little half sister, but I’ll be thinking of you.”

That was just how Cinder felt about other women, they were tools, holes for her pleasure or a means to an end. Maybe she picked that up from Salem’s side of things? Regardless she adored Blake, sought her out, chased after her. Cornered her and seduced her at every chance, Blake never knew why she was the exception, but she didn’t mind playing a little hard to get.

Afterall it always made Cinder a little rougher when she did.

“Get off me, we have a job to do!” Pushing back enough that her face was finally no longer against the door it got pushed forward again, even harder this time. Only bringing a gasping, shuddered groan of pleasure from the s-tier masochist. 

“After you got me so hot and bothered?” Cinder had a dark chuckle on the tip of her tongue, letting it roll off with viscous, threatening promise. “Dirty little teases like you deserve a punishment.”

Please~ Blake almost said out loud but managed just a begrudging growl from the back of her throat. “Whatever just get it over wi-IITH” One eye slamming shut as Cinder pulled her panties to the side and slammed it into her in one fell swoop.

“Ci-ind-AH!” voice breaking in the sudden and forceful entrance, all 13 inches buried inside her at once, bulging her stomach to the point Cinder’s cock was knockin on Salem’s door.

“Mmm just as tight as ever, let’s see if we can change that so your new bitch knows you’re already my property?” Cinder licked along the rim of Blake’s ear, grabbing a handful of hair while her other still pressed her hard against the door.

Blake could help but let every pleasured moan escape from her hanging open mouth, drawing groans of pleasure like gusts of wind being forced out of her with each thrust forward of Cinder’s giant futa cock.

“A-ah! LeeeeaaaH! Least! Cum outside!” Blake mumbled, grabbing onto Cinder’s hips and the door for some semblance of stability. Letting out wanton moans of pleasure from her grinning, fucked happy face. She couldn’t hide that she loved this, loved getting fucked by Cinder hard and heavy. She loved every minute of her ‘job’, the work she does for Salem. Getting fucked by both well hung, studly futas was more than any woman could ever ask for.

“Cum outside?” Cinder scoffed, growling in contempt. “Fine, I’ll plaster that pretty face of yours before your date.” She promised.

She lied.

Blake ended up going to meet her mark for the first time with a pool of cum churning in her belly and a plug in her ass. Blake wouldn't have had it any other way.

__________

Six months later.

To everyone on the outside Yang and Blake were in love, they had a small meeting in the library and hit it off instantly, from that point on they were inseparable. Cuddling outside of classes, seeing each other’s families, Ruby adored Blake when they got to talk about books and stories, Summer loved having Blake help her with flowers in the garden. Admittedly Cinder was a little cold and of course Yang already knew her headmistress but as odd of a family as they were they welcomed her with open arms. 

They were a perfect pair that barely did more than hold hands in a crowd. Yang would flirt, Blake would blush. The rumor around was that Blake was making Yang wait until marriage. Yang didn’t seem upset by the idea, so overjoyed in the love she had that she was more than willing to wait.

Of course this was just the outside.

Behind closed doors the difference was that they were anything but chaste. The second Blake got Yang out of view, the cat faunus would push up against her, grinding the perfect fat ass into her girlfriend’s crotch, teasing her just around a corner. Getting Yang all hot and bothered right as their friends caught up, teasing her all day so the second they got home the muscled Blonde would bend her over the bed or desk, up against a wall. Stuffing the brunette with her thick robust girl-cock.

Blake was a dirty slut, giving Yang a footjob during lunch, rubbing over every inch of that wonderful cock just under the table. Turned to look at whatever book she and Ruby were reading while Yang shot her seed at the underside of the table.

Sucking her off in the bathrooms while they were adjusting their makeup between classes. Giving her a handjob in the back of classrooms. She would lean in while they were cuddling with all of their friends, whispering all the dark dirty deeds they would do when they got home, about all the pleasures Blake could give, how easily she would swallow every drop of cum the Blonde could give her.

Not that Yang minded the teasing, it was surprising to find someone who could keep up, let alone someone who matched her kinky step for step. 

Yang really was just loving every moment with her wonderful girlfriend. But now was the big moment. See every time Blake had come over it was for a passing visit, dinner with Ruby and Summer, today Raven was coming back from her 'business trip', not only that but Blake and Cinder were both coming over to stay the night, properly coming home to meet Yang’s family. 

She could barely contain her excitement, it was like reaching a new milestone in their relationship, like they would cross this bridge and they would be closer than ever. Things were going to change for her and Blake, Yang knew it deep in her soul.

Blake felt the same way, stepping out of the fancy all black car that brought her and her sister to the comfortably large gated off mansion that the Branwens called their home. It was about the same size that Salem owned, but still walking into such a luxurious building always sent a little shiver of excitement up her spine.

Yang was waiting for them at the door with her little sister Ruby close and clinging as ever. Which was both a source of annoyance for the horny couple, as it was a thrill to tease each other in the presence of. Luckily Cinder was always around to offer a distraction, Whatever Cinder could do to help Blake get into Yang’s bed. 

When Blake and Cinder got close Yang also stepped forward, embracing her girlfriend in a tight loving hug. “Blake! I’m so glad you guys could make it, this is so exciting!”

“Yang, I’ve met your family a million times.” Speaking of, she smiled past her lover towards Ruby. “Hey Rubes, you done with that book I lent you?” Though Blake was really using that distracting question to grind her thigh between Yang’s legs. Purring into her lover's ear and reminding her that despite this pleasant joyful exterior, they had made plans for her first night over to be one they would never forget. 

“No, I still have a little bit left to go.” Ruby blushed, kicking the ground with the toe of her shoe. 

“Don’t worry, keep it as long as you like, You’ll have to tell me what you think when you’re done!” Blake beamed, planting a kiss on Yang’s cheek and winking at the bonde.

“You’re going to spoil her rotten.” Yang scoffed. “Though speaking of Spoilers, I did read ahead in that book first, Ruby.” Yang left the threat of spoiling her new book’s ending in the air Causing the black haired red riding hood to cover her ears and turn away. Giving Yang the perfect chance to grab a handful of Blake’s Tight round ass.

“Rude!” Ruby growled, stomping inside, followly quickly by Blake flanked on both sides by Cider and Yang. Both girls pressed against her tightly, both grabbing at a different asscheek witch only Cinder the Wiser it’s happening. Blake already breaking out in a misting aroused sweat. 

The main room of the Branwen manor was massive, easily the size of an average house itself, it spanned the three stories of their luxurious manor with decedent glee, chandlers made of crystal hung from the ceiling. Illuminating the stairs leading up to the second floor, while the doors guarding access to the rest of the house looked open and inviting for the new guests. Space taken up with pillars and art, drapes hanging from the walls to add splashes of red and purple to the otherwise earth toned entryway. It still took blakes breath away to see it, each and every time.

Blake herself was used to mansions, she lived in one. She fucked in them all the time. The Branwen's put all the other businessmen she'd been with to shame, none of their fancy diners better than the home cooked meals Summer still somehow managed to cook up for them. She was a powerhouse of a lawyer but made a point to, even if lazy, always make dinner for her family. Something even the cynical and jaded Blake still found adorable, she honestly loved Summer, wished the kind smiling woman the best.

She hated what she was going to do to her.

Speaking of the beautiful warm woman, the brunette, a spitting image of Ruby if she was twenty years older, was standing in the middle of that grand entryway. "Blake, Cinder! It's so good to see you both!" Stepping forward to wrap her arms first around Cinder and then Blake. “Dinner is almost ready so please make yourselves at home, Raven should be home any minute and then we can start!”

Raven, Yang’s mom… other mom, she was never around, only barely around the house and even more sparsely spoken of. Blake had maybe gotten five or six words about the woman out of her girlfriend before the conversation was shut down. Yang and her other mother had… issues. To say the least.

Yet Blake was excited nonetheless to finally meet the matron of the Branwen household.

Leading their way into the dining room, it was more like a normal set up than you might think. Sure the table was massive, but they didn’t have a need for a private kitchen with a dedicated chef. So instead the kitchen was just around the corner of the above averagely sized dining area. A nice oaken and mahogany table sat more chairs than the family would ever need, though only half the table was set so that dinner would be closely knit. Paintings of the family sat at the wall nearest the head of the table, urns of pets, one might be mistaken for thinking it was a normal family dining room if it wasn’t for how surreally placed each object was. Manufactured to an uncanny degree with each small setting. Paintings of family members with little care, no pictures of smiling kids, instead a manufactured oil painting of Yang and Ruby as children, sitting perfectly still as though they were waiting, bored to tears for a picture to be taken.

Blake had made Yang recreate the picture with her, both of them barely holding back laughter and looking like giggling idiots, Yang kept the picture in her wallet, Blake had it as her scroll background.

Sitting down besides her girlfriend, Cinder made sure she was on the other side of her sister. Ruby across the raven haired seductress. Summer humming from the room over, Savoury smells of chicken and fish, garlic, onion. It was heady, like Blake’s skull was laid out on a cloud, drifting over open water in midday sun. Idly and haphazardly drifting on the open breeze with the scents coiling in her sensitive nose.

Summer’s tune, something soft, Frank Sinatra maybe? She couldn’t quite place it, Salem would so very upset with her, not knowing the song by faintest hum solo alone. Blue moon? She tried to push it out of her thoughts, focusing on whatever Yang was talking about, something about the Gym she had switched to.

“I just hate Gym bros, they always come up with ‘free advice’, it’s so annoying, I could literally bench them.” It was more idle chatter, filling the air with sound while they waited. Honestly Blake was too busy being nervous about meeting the infamous Raven, barely registering what her girlfriend was saying. “-So that’s when I started blowing him right then and there.”

Blake, shocked, turned her head to look at Yang, mostly pure aghast horror, picking up on her story at obviously the wrong time. Though it was clear from the Blonde’s face that she realized Blake hadn’t been listening. Watching the cat faunus with bored annoyance, one eyebrow raised. The line clearly meant to pull her out of that stupor. “Oh so you listened to that part?”

“I was listening to all of it.” Blake stammered out, looking anywhere besides at her girlfriend. Ruby just snickering from across the table, her and Cinder both in on the joke.

“Oh, what was I talking about then?”

“The gym?” More a question than the answer.

“Mhm, but specifically?” 

Blake stared. Clearly caught in her white lie and forced to lower her head admitting she wasn’t paying attention. “Sorry, I’m just nervous about meeting your mom. You talk about her like she’s the grim reaper.”

“She’s worse than that.” Yang growled.

“She is not, she’s just grumpy.” Ruby retorted.

“She might steal your soul though.” Yang reminded everyone.

“Sounds scary, any topics we should avoid?” Cinder asked this time, her voice so unlike normal, so kind and soft, like she was a perfect older sister, innocent, unsure about everything and so unwilling to offend anyone. Blake hated this act, but understood its purpose.

“All of them.” Yang nodded. “Just avoid talking to her entirely, actually it’s best to pretend she isn't here at all.”

“Well, I’m terrified.” Blake sighed, not needing to try hard to feign anxiety. “I’m going to freshen up before she gets here.” Standing up to go pretty herself up in the bathroom. Leaning down to kiss Yang on the cheek, a small chaste peck, even if she did make sure to nip at the tender skin, teasing for more to come.

Though she had no intention of ‘freshening up’ she was in the bathroom to get herself fuckable. Undoing the top two buttons of her blouse, just enough that she still looked tasteful, but that the line of her cleavage was tantalizingly visible.

She didn’t end there, hooking her thumbs into her pleated skirt, pulling it down with ease, sliding it down over her slender legs, stepping out of them. Her beautiful, pale, flawless skin clung to her long thin legs, raising up their length to her wide thick thighs. Ample round bubble butt, thin waist. Her chest was big, two heavenly melons pushed together by her tight pushup bra, they were more than a handful, smaller end of the double D. Large but nothing compared to the monstrous chest of her girlfriend, or her family, both Cinder and Salem stacked beyond belief, still she could push her chest up, really make that delicious line of cleavage stand out. But she wanted to make sure that the outfit was perfect.

Pulling up on her lacey black thong, digging the fabric into her sweet little cunt and between her asscheeks that were already devouring the thin string. Hardly a chaste outfit and quite the view. It was just missing one thing.

Slipping down her panties, past her knees, onto the ground, stepping out of them just like she did her skirt, only this time she put the bundle of cloth into her bag, pulling back up her skirt, looking at the way it covered everything, even if it did show off all of her delicious creamy thighs. Maybe… She pulled it up higher, just letting her butt peak out under the hem of its jagged edge.

“Perfect~” She purred.

Applying some bright red lipstick, the perfect kind to smear all over someone’s neck. Or cock. Redoing her mascara and looking over her own body with a distant appreciation, admitting even to herself that she was a thick, sexy bitch, good at her work.

Blake didn’t take too long, and thankfully Cinder and Yang did both take notice of her small change to attire, looking over the creamy expanse of pale titflesh, the way she hiked up her skirt to show even more of her white, toned thighs. Then following up her curvy body until Yang’s eyes met Blakes dark lidded ones, the blonde getting a dark greedy need build in her stomach, even if she was nervous to be so horny and desperate in front of her family.

Maybe she should have held back, but the look on Yang's face made her legs a little weak, knowing that a bombshell like that lusted for her body was such an ego boost. It almost made her shy seeing how every single head at the table, even Summer and Ruby seemed to take note, even if it was only passing. 

It was hard not to drag eyes to her curves, she had them and wasn't about to cover it up just because people felt the need to look.

Blake sat down at the dining room table beside her girlfriend, cinder on the other side with Ruby and summer across from them, distinctly the seat directly across from her the seat empty. Though she did scoot her chair a little closer so that her shoulder bumped against the curvy blonde, smiling up at the taller woman. 

"Feeling better?" Yang asked, hand trailing over the tantalizing thighs, yellow painted nails dragging over the unblemished pale skin. Each sharp claw digging in just enough to send shivering jolts of electricity through her body. 

"Much better, still nervous but I'm looking forward to your family and spending the night~" there was a suggestion to the drawl which chewed that, making sure Yang was under no misunderstanding that tonight would be a lot of fun for everyone.

"Now where is your mother?" Summer checked her scroll, looking at the notificationless screen. 

"Maybe she just caught up at work?" Ruby suggested, evidently swinging her legs under the table.

"I hope it won't be more work for me." Summer mumbled, getting a small chuckle from the older girls at the table even if ruby didn't quite understand.

As if on cue the front door opened with a voice akin to the mature melody of death metal guitar strings being ripped apart called from the sun of birds and crickets outside. "Sorry I'm late, had to bring a little work home with me-" 

Raven stepped into the dining room to see the table crowded with a blank expression that spoke volumes of how little she had remembered of having guests tonight. She wore a black suit, loose around the collar with the tie nearly undone showing just the teasing idea of her bust under. It wasn't a woman's work shirt like Summer's but a properly fitting black and white mens dress shirt, suspenders, blazer, black and blue dress pants that hugged her wide, angular hips and robusted muscular form added only by her supple pert butt.

“Honey, I’m just glad you’re home, I’ll start getting the table set while you get ready?” Summer tried to placate the mildly annoyed Matron of the household. 

Raven had clearly expected to come home and relax and now had to entertain guests, with probably very little understanding of who these guests are. Blake could see her girlfriend’s mood drop the second her ebon haired mother come into view. Their relationship no secret, for as much as they looked alike, similar faces, both long lush hair, Raven sported a mature muscular form while Yang was plush and round with layers of muscle under her younger body. Both busty, both curvy, Raven held herself with experience, lines and scars on her hands and face that did nothing to her beauty and in many ways added to a sexually frightening tact. 

Yang chewed her cheek, nails leaving the sensitive flesh of her lover to turn away from the ebon haired matron. Mood souring instantly. 

Blake instead reaching out and putting her palm against Yang’s own plush deliciously thick thigh, giving her a reassuring smile and nod. Blake was here for her, knowing it would be hard to meet Yang’s full family, but she’d be there, every step of the way.

To get ready for dinner everyone went their own way, Summer and Cinder went into the kitchen to check on the food, Raven upstairs getting ready for dinner. Ruby getting water out for everyone while Blake and Yang started putting dishes out. Blake could tell that her girlfriend was still simmering just under the surface of annoyance, her vacant, distant look harboring ships of anger in their docks.

She couldn’t have that, now could she?

Yang felt a familiar soft body press against her back, a red creeping across her cheeks as she looked around to find the room empty for the moment. Loving the feeling of arms wrapping around her form and holding her middle in a loose, loving hug. Melting into the soft body pressed against her, mind picturing perfectly the pert mounds of malleable titflesh squished flat against her back. “Hey there~”

It seemed like this was a less than chaste rendition of their spontaneous cuddling. Blake leaning forward to close her teeth around the edge of Yang’s earlobe, suckling at the sensitive organ, running her tongue over it, biting and teasing it in a hot fast barrage of skill. Hands roaming down over her muscle toned abdomen towards the girl’s stylish belt buckle, with no intention of stopping. “H-hey! Bl-Blake, sl-wait!” whispering in a hushed tone.

Finding a nice hard log of girlmeat, Blake was undeterred from fondling it’s girth with unrestrained lust, practically throwing herself at the hung monster cocked futa. There was a certain ego boost that gave the blonde, knowing just how hungry her slutty kitten was for her body, it made her swell with pride as her mind melted at the relentless teasing. Barely able to form an arguement or thought from the groping. Yang wanted to turn around and pin her lover to the table, struggling against the urge with her judgement not completely gone, even if the idea did tantalizingly cross her mind.

“I can’t wait to have a real meal after dinner, to really fill myself up.” Blake whispered into her lover’s ear. “With your family just one thin wall away, while I moan your name, begging you to fill me up with this-” Squeezing Yang’s fat girlcock with each following word. “Fat. Delicious. Cock~”

“Oh fuuck~” Yang groaned, turning her head back around and pressing her lips into her faunis lover’s mouth, tongue prodigy past her lips and pulling her in passionately. 

Though Blake wasn’t really paying attention anymore. Her vision was glued solely to the corner leading out of the room, the tell tale thunderous heartbeat only her faunus ears could hear. Just out of view their lecherous voyeur, Raven, watching with a mixed emotion pattering in her heart. Blake wondered how exactly all of these pieces would fall, though this wasn’t exactly her first rodeo. 

Lips parting from Yang’s, a long strand of spit connecting them. Yang breathing heavy and pushing back against Blake's form. Breaking that connecting strand by biting her lower lip, digging teeth into flesh and leering with lidded eyes into her lover’s gaze. “You know just how to get me all worked up, Kitten~” Her womanly voice a deep purr. “Maybe I should punish you for getting me all hot and bothered?”

A little thrill shot up Blake’s spine, a little wetness dripping down her pressed together legs. Maybe she could get that cock inside her before dinner? Just enough to feel it stretch her, just enough to tease her lover?

Maybe…

The door to the kitchen opened, Blake and yang threw themselves away from each other and turned away, both red faced and clearly unsure of what to do with their bodies. Luckily it was just Cinder who looked at them with a raised eyebrow. 

“Really, right now guys?” Sighing and waving for them to get back into place at their seats.

Both of their butts finding wood just as Summer and Ruby came in with roasted chicken, veggies, fish, a real palette of foods spread out before them. Raven the last to round the corner, clearly a pink clinging to her cheeks thought only Blake seemed to pick up on it. She made sure to meet the older woman’s curious gaze with a curled, mischievous grin. A silent conversation played between them. 

‘I know’ Blake said without words, ‘I hope you enjoyed the view.’

Everyone taking their place, Blake sandwiched between Cinder and Yang while Raven was between Ruby and Summer. A weird silence that felt tense for Raven and Blake but for everyone else they just wondered why there was a weird energy in the air.

Raven couldn’t meet her daughter’s eyes, or Blakes for that matter. Ruby was the first to break the silence, talking about classes and school. Cinder making sure to keep the conversation going. “What about you Blake, how is the new chapter?”

Blake raised an eyebrow, looking up from her plate and shifting her vision to look over at Cinder and Ruby. She pretended to think about it, taking his hands away from her knife and fork. Her arm moved ever so slightly, only a creeping little movement of her shoulder as she spoke. “I think it wasn't too bad, Glynda explained it pretty well.”

Ruby just pouted “Okay maybe you understood it, but to me she was speaking latin.” Heaving a heavy sigh and idly playing with the food on her plate.

“I can always help you with your homework.” Summer offered. “Your mom is pretty smart you know.” 

“Mom it might be a bit harder than you’re expecting, school’s a lot different than when you were our age.” Yang snickered out, a heavy dose of snark bleeding into her words. Though when Summer gave her a side line glare, no ill will behind it ofcourse, Yang nearly jumped out of her chair.

“I don’t have a mug saying world’s best mom for nothing, I can deal with a few required readings.”

Though her eyes weren’t what made Yang so startled. Blake had a sly catlike smirk on her face, refusing to look over at her blond girlfriend and trying her hardest to pretend to listen to the conversation. Really though her hand was snaked over the thick muscular thigh of her girlfriend and was rubbing the slowly growing bulge of her fat, heavy cock. Even through the fabric of her pants Blake could feel every twitch of the needy girl meat throbbing for the soft velvet of her palm. 

So needy, Blake practically purred. Yang was cutest when she was eagerly begging for more. Even if Blake liked playing like the mewling kitten, and the bombastic blonde liked to pretend she was a domme, the truth was that Blake held all the power even if Yang never admitted it. 

There was a vast amount of joy that Blake found in the way that Yang simply had to just shut her mouth and lean forward, like she was extremely interested in her silverware for some reason. Only getting worse in how much effort it took her to keep silent when Blake’s fingers slithered under the hem of her trousers and towards the stem of that thick cock the cat-girl had become so intimate with.

“So, anyone at school catch your eye, Cinder?” This time it was Summer speaking, somehow this had gotten onto the topic of Ruby’s lack of love life and her reluctance to finally date someone, namely either Jaune or Weiss who were both equally as interested in her.

“Hm? I suppose a few have, I hate to admit it I’m really picky, comes from my mom I guess.” 

That comment getting Raven’s attention, the first time she’d even indicated she’d been listening, Her eyes evidently avoiding Blake and Yang at all costs even if her demeanor clearly showed she knew what was going on. How could she not? If Blake had pegged her type, which she was exceptionally good at, she’d been on the receiving end of an under the table deal like this and knew the signs. If anyone at the table knew what was going on, it was Raven.

But the mention of Salem was what got her attention. It was evidently clear that Raven and Salem knew each other, it was hard not to since Salem had good dealings with all the same business partner’s Raven did, of course they would have heard each other’s names. 

“I suppose not everyone can fall in love during highschool like Blake and Yang.” Summer smiled, fondly, never the wiser of how Blake gave the woman’s daughter a nice slow handjob under the table.

“How about you two, how did you meet?” Blake asked. “Highschool like us?” Her grip around Yang’s cock tightening, bordering on the point of painful, making the blond shake. Only getting a sidelong glance from Raven, who found herself looking at Blake now, a somewhat threatening stare plastered across her features.

The ebon haired matron of the house said everything she needed to with one silent look. ‘What do you think you’re going? Do you think I can’t see you? You’d better stop now or else.’

Blake was willing to take that challenge.

“We met during work actually.” Raven spoke up. “I was testifying in a case, she questioned me on the stand, the rest is history.”

“Honey, you make it sound so plain.” Summer chided. “She took me out to the most amazing restaurant, She insisted on paying but I made sure to pay for both our bills, after that we were inseparable, dating every other day, sending mail to each other whenever we could. She would come see me work when she wasn’t working.” Summer gave a soft happy sigh remembering the early fluttering moments of their relationship. “She got me a ring and asked me to go steady like we college sweethearts. Such a romantic.”

Ruby just rolled her eyes, Cinder smiling and nodding, obviously finding the story cute. Yang hardly looked up from her heavy silent panting, so close already. Then tension of being so out in the open really getting to her, just out of view from her family, forced to keep silent while Blake rolled her wrist in slow methodical circles. Fingers rolling over the head of her cock, under the edge of the crown.

Trailing nails over the sensitive head, dragging their sharp points just enough to let Yang feel every teasing jitter. Pulling back along the fem-cock with the flat of her palm so that she could smear any leaking precum all over it’s rigid surface. Back and forth, slow steady strokes, an even pace that kept Yang just on the teetering edge of bliss and that ever sought after gushing orgasmic release.

“Hard to ever see mom being the lovey dovey romantic type.” Ruby commented offhandedly. Putting another forkful into her mouth and waving the silverware into the air in a small circle. “I can’t picture you out on a romantic walk or buying flowers.”

Blake had to admit every time she tried to picture Raven buying flowers it was white ones to deliver to a funeral. 

“I’m plenty romantic.” Raven squinted and leaned on her elbow, clearly more concerned with Blake and Yang than Ruby. “You just need to be more perceptive, you’d be surprised what you see.”

Obviously that was directed at her, Blake knew that.

“I agree, you might like what you see.” Blake agreed, looking Raven directly in the eyes when she said it. “Your mom obviously saw something in her, maybe you’ll even learn how to talk to girls?” Everyone snickered a little bit at that. “Besides some people don’t like all that lovey dovey romantic talk.” Her lidded eyes looking directly into Raven’s crimson orbs. “Sometimes romance is more of a physical touch.”

Yang practically doubled over, feeling blakes hand squeeze over her head, slowly stroking alongl the tip of her member. Only touching Yang with the tips of her fingers, stopping her movements to keep Yang right on the edge but let her slowly cool down, even if she was practically whining with a dark need to finally cum.

“I d-don’t know, I kind of like the lovey d-dovey talk, I like being cute with you in the halls after class.” Yang managed to stutter out.

“Are you feeling okay?” Cinder asked, barely able to contain her smirk.

Yang gave a little shaky thumbs up “Y-yeah, just swallowed wrong.” a low whine escaped her mouth right as she ended, Blake pushing her hand back down the length slick and sticky with her precum.

Conversation moved on with only a mild chiding to Yang for eating too quickly.

Raven didn’t join in though, visibly ignoring everything besides the woman across from her. Their tense shifted gaze like a game, pieces moving between the two of them with surprising speed but calculated accuracy. Raven was holding all the cards, the deck was stacked in her favour and Blake knew it. All she had to do was call the black haired Faunus out and there would be no denying it with Yang’s sticky precum all over her delicate little hand. 

Blake held the only card that mattered though. Raven hadn’t called her out. Wouldn’t call her out. Raven was nothing if not pragmatic and predictable, a terrible combination when dealing with matters of love, an amazing business woman but absolutely terrible on the battlefield of desire.

Raven wouldn’t end this little show so long as she, even subconsciously, thought she might be able to get something out of it. Perhaps her devilish nature thought she might black mail Blake to get to Salem? Maybe she wanted her own turn with Blake under the table? Maybe she wanted dirt on her own daughter? It didn’t matter, so long as Raven wanted something from Blake, that put all the power in her hand regardless of the seeming lack of pieces she possessed. 

Even if all she had were meager pawns to Raven’s Queen and Knights. She had the raven haired matron pinned and her king in the corner. 

Now all that was left, was to move forward and call ‘check’.

Raven only indicated the surprise she felt by tightening the grip she had on her fork, her gaze shifting to look over at Summer with the most mild of glances, getting a smile from the mild mannered wife.

Blake turned her own gaze over to Yang who looked at her with pure lust and desire. Never the wiser that Blake had stretched out her foot, pushing the tip of her big toe against the already rock hard bulge in her mother’s pants. 

The level of resolve it must have taken to not to even react must have been hard. Blake Ran the flat of her foot over Raven’s hard and twitching bulge, toes turning over to hug the rounded length. Knowing it must be hard to sit still with something so big painfully constricted in such tight pants. She didn’t have any sympathy though, running her foot up and down as though she would jerking it off with her hand.

Of course not nearly as good, it was something, a clear indication that Blake didn’t have any reservations about offering the Branwen matron the thing she wanted. If Blake was really what she wanted.

Don’t think she forgot about Yang though, she had doubled her efforts of jerking off the blonde bimbo. Foot working not in tandem but with its own slower pace, building Raven up while trying to finish off Yang, years of skill and talent wasted with no one to appreciate it. Independently moving her limbs so that she was calmingly eating with her off hand, giving a nice slow footjob to the mom while furiously jerking off the daughter, all under a table with no one sitting down the wiser.

Still even Raven was starting to breath a little heavy, clearly the attention was getting the ebon haired woman hot and bothered. Meanwhile the telltale signs of Yang’s approaching orgasm were evident, her balls tightened up against the fingers curled at her base, she twitched and curled her spine, She bit hard into her own finger, turning away to look like she was coughing and hid the sound of her deep guttural moan surprisingly well. 

Oh that wouldn't do to waste all that delicious white seed. Blake knocked her fork off the table with a subtle and practiced nudge from her elbow. Making a small surprised sound and looking down towards Yang's lap, for the first time tonight, seeing that hefty slab of girl cock, throbbing in Blake's pre covered, filthy, delicate hand. 

She could feel her mouth watering.

Getting down onto her knees, Blake could see Cinder adjust her body to block the view of her work. Ignoring the fork completely to wrap her lips around the head of her girlfriend's strong impressive fuck meat. Ten beautiful inches of cock she would so love to be slobbering and slurping up the mess of, to force it down her throat with a delicate grace, choking and sputtering over until she got the delectable warm dish she really wanted for dinner.

Not forgetting about Raven, she made sure to reach over with her off hand to stroke along the pulsating bulge growing in the busty milf's pants. She didn't dare do more than simply apply pressure and squeeze it, pushing any more than that seemed like too much of a step so soon.

She needed to be good though. Simply forming a tight seal around the head of her girlfriend's enormous truncheon of girl cock. Working her wrist even harder at this new more preferable angle.

That was really the last straw, Yang was going to cum regardless but how could someone even resist such a warm wet hole wrapped around them, sucking with such a desperate fervor. 

Yang came, and she came hard, he tried to hold back, keep it from rocking her entire so it wasn't the biggest load, wasn't the most mind shattering orgasm of her life but both women were thankful for that, Yang for not making noise and Blake for actually being able to swallow the hefty gift Yang gave her.

Rope after rope fired into her mouth, the brunette gulping down everything she could, cheeks swelling as she refused to let any spill out. It caked her esophagus, painting her stomach and throat white, nearly choking the milk loving cat. God's did it taste good though, pooling around her tongue. She took only as long as she dared to swirl it around her maw, opening up with Yang's head still on her tongue to show her blonde bimbo the wonderful sight of a mouthful of spunk slowly seeping down the tight, wet hole of her throat.

She loved the way another spurt hit the roof of her mouth, savoury spunk dripping down onto her tongue. Yang started to catch her breath when Blake gave her a quick kiss on the still rock hard head, letting her plush red lips push against her like velvety pillows.

A little spilled off over onto her hands but she didn't lick it up, letting the display continue until finally she knew she had to sit up, swallowing the last of her delicious load and getting back into her seat she set the fork aside and asked Summer to pass her a new one like nothing had happened.

Blake herself just mimicked the look, a cat-like curl to her lips while she brought her hand up to make a nice sexy show of licking the white creamy seed off her hand. To anyone else looking the cat simply spilled the foot and was cleaning herself, she’d done it a thousand times before. Well all besides Raven and Yang who looked at it for the deliciously sexy display it was.

Open mouthed, letting her nice plump red lips, show with the pink long organ slithering out of her maw to run its entire length up the long flat of her palm, gathering a healthy amount of thick, mouth watering, cream semen onto her tongue, showing it along her rough organ before making a show of swallowing it. 

She let out an audible moan of enjoyment, smiling with her eyes closed. “I love what you made, Summer. Worth all the work for sure~” Her words practically a purr.

Summer just blushed and waved it off but it was really Yang who was blushing the most. Even if Blake did shoot Raven a quick little wink, taking her foot away to pleasantly and innocently eat her meal as if nothing had happened between the three of them.

Raven’s face was unreadable, but that in of itself told Blake everything she needed to know. 

She was winning.

Dinner ended uneventfully. 

Ruby and Summer went to get the rooms ready, Cinder already off to bed, getting her rest in early. She’d stayed over enough times that they knew she liked to be in bed early. Blake liked to joke that she just needed more beauty sleep than everyone else to stay as gorgeous as she was. 

Which wasn’t untrue, sleep is good for the skin. 

Which left Raven to start on the dishes. For as rich as the family was, Raven had a bad habit from growing up a grunt that she liked to wash the dishes by hand whenever she was home to actually eat. 

The clattering of dishes echoed through the winding halls. The idle steps back and forth of her socked feet on the mat in front of the sink. Crimson eyes flicking over the ivory surface of each plate while she dried off each dish after washing it. Even if they did look over to the side, hearing the completely silent cat approaching her. 

“I should call your mother and tell her about how inappropriate you were at dinner.” Raven warned, though there was little actual threat behind it. Salem either knew and didn’t care or didn’t know and wouldn’t believe a damn word of it.

“Which part specifically are you talking about?” Blake asked with a mock innocence. Even as she saddled up beside Raven at the counter, looking at the dishes that still needed cleaning. “Here let me-” She took the drying rag. “You wash, I’ll dry.” She offered.

“How very kind of you..” Raven said with a certain weary eye to it. “I don’t know what your game is here, or what you’re trying to achieve with all of this, but I want it to stop.” Her voice had an angled threat to it. 

“I don’t think I know what you’re talking about, I’m just here to try and make Yang happy, I hope you aren’t threatening me to stop doing that?” Blake wore the same level headed grin she always did, so content to let Raven dance around in the palm of her hand. Though it was the kind of game that felt more like playing with fire, so easily it could burn her if she took it carelessly. Raven was not someone to be pushed into anger, just kept on the line of frustration until that energy turned explosive and reason left her. 

Raven took a dangerously large knife out of the dirt sink water, cleaning the blade with a soapy wet cloth. She held the knife with a grace that if only for a second made Blake nervous to be so close. “Trust me the last thing that's going to happen is let you hurt Yang.” Her eyes shifted to peer out of their corners, leering down the catgirl, knife still delicately held in hand, already prepped to be cleaned if it happened to get ‘dirty’ again. “So I wouldn’t do anything stupid that leads to her being hurt, like touching other woman, especially her mother.” 

Raven didn’t hand over the knife to be dried, instead just putting it away and letting it drip into the air.

“Hmmm.” Blake hummed, taking another plate to clear off any stray water. “Well now that you mention it I suppose I am a little too affectionate, so I’ll make you a deal, I won't touch anyone-” Her voice shifted to a lower pitch, leaning just ever so slightly closer to the head of this house, sultry voice low to make sure she wasn’t heard by anyone else. “Not unless you ask me very nicely.”

“Ask you-”

But before Raven could turn around in outrage she was interrupted by Blake holding up a finger and speaking over the start of her sentence. 

"Actually! Speaking of Yang, I wanted your advice on something." Taking her scroll off of the counter where she'd set it down, Blake opened it up and turned it to face Raven. "I was thinking of sending her one of these but I'm not sure which." 

Raven stared with a certain amount of disbelief at what she was seeing. Like she couldn't register the shapes and colours into an understandable object. It's abstract visage knowable in transcendent meaning. Physical forms took a tangible silhouette in her mind, she saw what it really was and found it was already too late to look away.

She could see the curve of a leg sticking directly into the air, bare and pale, milky white skin a shade darker than the Atlessian Schnees but one who rarely saw sunshine for any extended period of time. It’s creamy flesh drawing her eyes down over the calf and towards the lush hill of thigh, so thick and dense with perfectly grabbable flesh. Then the taunt round butt laying flat on what looked to be a wooden table, gravity pulling all that delicious fat down with it giving it an extra heart shaped ‘Umph’ to it. The woman in the picture, who she realized was Blake, had pulled both her legs up together into the air, laying on her back so that her perfect, tight pussy was on full display. As well while one hand was holding up the phone, the other was reaching around to pull and spread one of her asscheeks to give an even better view of the plug currently stuffed into her ass.

Raven took special note of how plush Blake’s ass was as her fingers stuck into it, pulling her massive ass apart to reveal her damp, ready cunt and already stuffed ass. Heavenly pillows pushing against her fingers trying to pillow out around the edges, while the valley of assflesh was parted to reveal eager and waiting holes, two meals of equal craving. 

“I like this one, but I think she might like this one more.” Blake flicked the picture to the side revealing two pictured, put side by side to emphasize the action taking place.

In the first Blake had only the lower half of her face visible, her nose and mouth, a little black hair. While she was completely topless with her torse on full view. Torso was too mild, her huge fucking tits on full display, pushed together with one arm wrapped under them, perfect perk nipples stood hard enough to cut diamonds, they were flawless save for a dimple on the left one and a hickey right in the valley of pale titflesh, just peaking out from her cleage. They were big, not as big as her’s or Yang’s but bigger than Ruby’s or Summer’s… she shouldn’t be thinking that, even if it was true. 

But it was what was between those malleable orbs of creamy fun, long purple and pink dildo, nearly as long as she was and just as thick. It was sticking out from between her tits and bending under its own weight. Clearly Blake had some fun with it because the thing was practically dripping in her wet pussy juice. Of which her tongue was stretched out to lick at the tip of the dildo, remarkable in the fact that the thing didn’t have a crown, just ridges along the length. 

The second picture positioned right next to the other as though Raven were reading this like a comic book, was Blake in the same pose, though this time rather than her hand pushing her tits together, it was instead at the back of the extra sized plastic dong, pushing it down into her throat. Blake took it with a startling amount of ease, an ease that made Raven’s cock twitch in her pants, the balls of it resting flat against her chin.

Her throat was bulging, stretched out by a forceful plastic invader, drool spilling out and bathing the phallic invader in a sea of spittle and throat gunk. The mixture dripping from her chin, streaming past her lips and mixing with her ruined eyeliner, a note commonly mistaken as mascara, and dripping from her once pristine and proper visage onto her exposed white cleavage. 

Even when taking a foot and change cock down her throat, fucking downwards to the point it was practically tickling her lungs, Blake kept that arrogant sureadness that prevailed through all her interactions. She knew that this was impressive and was proud to show it off, she wanted Yang and now Raven to see, wanted them to know she could do things for them no other woman could. She wanted them to worship her.

At least that’s what Raven figured.

Flicking over again this one was pretty simple compared to the others, but no less appealing to the eye, playful and sexy in a more ‘chaste’ way if that word could even be used in this house anymore. This time Blake was in a changing room, her back turned to the camera with her magnificent ass on full display and framed as an art piece by by silken black lingerie, sheer black fabric covered her legs up to the knee with nothing covering her upper thigh or her bouncy, perky ass, save for a single strand of fabric that her plush cheeks devoured out of sight. Leaving only the undone casps that would connect her belt to the stockings, instead they hung loose to bounce against her rear as she walked, and because she just had too much ass, they wouldn’t go on and that was evident from the picture.

She was covering her chest in this one, Raven guessed trying to be modest. Even if there was something that made her ravenous hungry at the idea of destroying that body, something she couldn’t see everything of, something that teased her. Something she could push to the ground and fuck the living shit out of until they were notohing but a drooling spunk filled mess on the ground.

… Is what I want to do to my wife… Raven tried to reason, even if she could only picture Blake’s naked body right now.

The next picture was Blake played out on a plush fur carpet, body covered in sweat, two used tools laying in a puddle of her juices on the floor next to her while she idly licked one, making eye contact with the camera. She was laying on her side with her knee brought up to hide her bare, silken pussy from view, while one arm did very little to hide her tits from view but did give the illusion of some modesty, mostly it just drew Raven’s eyes into her features, drawing along the lines of her body until it reached the pushed together deep line of cleavage, droplets of sweat spilling over her creamy flesh along that dangerously sexy line.

The next was Blake fingering her cunt and asshole at the same time, the only reason she knew it was blake was because the butt plug from the earlier picture was still in the frame, still slick with lube, Raven even thought she saw a small trail of juices connecting the silvered plug to its old home. 

Meanwhile the hole had been filled with two fingers right to the hilt, while her greed cunt had managed to stuff three of her digits to their half, though it was clear she could take more, she was just too busy playing with her clit to go any deeper.

Raven watched the next two pictures flick by with a blank emotionless stare, her eyes drowning in desire and lust but her mouth remained a tight line, her face impassive. Then another picture, tits pressed together, an ass sticking out, another picture, tongue hanging from her lips, eyes crossed while she bounced up and down on a dildo. Another picture of her naked, presumably tied up with her hands behind her back, a ball gag in her mouth.

The last image was of particular note. It was Blake holding the phone above her head, far above so that her full body was on display. But not just her body, a body below her, Raven could see her hungry cunt devouring a massively thick, though not as much as her own, cock. Blke was slathered in cum, dripping over her eye, her tits, her face. Tits practically a new shade of white with droplets of heavy spunk dripping off her hard nipples. It covered her thighs, stomach, it was even spilling out around the cock still fucking her. Then she noticed that the girl she was bouncing on was a pretty, big titted blonde. 

Yang.

“So what do you think?” Blake asked, voice low, sexy, a haughty breathy tone that rang through Raven’s ears like a stream, in one ear, coiling around her brain before leaking out the other side without her registering a single word of it. She just knew each syllable made that painful erection in her pants even harder to ignore. “Maybe I’ll just show her all of them? If it got you this distracted, then this’ll definitely get her in the mood.”

Blake put the scroll into her bra, just on the outside of a cup, still mostly sticking out and pulling her shirt even more open than it was before. Raven tried to wet her mouth, it was so dry, she blinked twice, trying to collect herself. 

Why was Summer always busy whenever she was home, why had work been so hard she didn’t even have time to jerk off? Hell even of her days off, when she’d come home planning on fucking a third kid into her beautiful wife, Raven was entertaining guests. Blake just had to be a pretty little minx with that perfect curvy body, eagerly chasing after the black haired older woman. Not to mention she was kinky enough to blow said woman’s daughter right in front of her. Raven would be lying if she hadn’t let the image of Blake under the table, choking on her cock, filter through her mind when she felt the foot connect with her bulge.

“I told you, you’re on thin ice.” Raven warned, she hated the way her voice wavered, hated how unsure she sounded. How much there was a need held back showing in every single utterance. “I should kick you out right now.”

“You could.” a pause. “You won't.” 

Of course she was right. Raven didn’t have anything to say to that really. Normally if anyone had dared to talk back to her in her own house, she would have kicked them out, if they were really rude, they would leave with someone to follow them out, making sure they never made a mistake like that again. This cat though, this fucking sexy cat, had her by the balls. 

Unfortunately not literally. 

Every logical part of her brain told her to still kick the girl out, go upstairs, fuck her wife.

Only Summer had already said she didn’t want to do it with guests in the house, Raven wasn’t exactly someone it was easy to stay quiet with. She had to be in the office early too and told Raven she’d get a blowjob nice and early but she needed to be in bed early.

Not to mention Yang was so blindly in love with this whore that if Raven kicked her out the Blonde would hate her more than she already did. Not that Raven really minded if her little shit of a kid hated her, all she ever did was for the best and if Yang couldn’t see that then it was her loss. However Summer would have her in the dog house even longer if she made Yang anymore cross, and Raven couldn’t make it any longer without getting off.

“Well since you’re still so upset with me, maybe I can do something nice to make it up to you? Nothing physical of course.” She teased, giving Raven a sly wink, taking a step away and turning like she meant to leave but only making half the motion, still hanging around enough to give one last final suggestion. “How about you stop by Yang’s room after everyone is asleep? I’ll be sure to show you exactly how much I love your Daughter and how special she is to me.” 

Raven could hear her purring, she wanted to push the bratty little slut up against a wall and fuck that fucking precious shit eating smirk off her face, cover her features in cum until she was a cross eye’d dopey cumslut. Gods she hadn’t fucked a bitch into submission properly since before she met Summer.

It had been so long since she’d had real sex she idly wondered if she was still that good, still able to ruin sluts before she even came once. Having them begging and barely coherent before unloading all over them.

Wait.. real sex? No she had real sex with Summer, rough, loving sex. But it wasn’t really rough.. It was good, really good, Summer was a babe and their sex was amamzing.

It wasn’t the same though, the dark thought filtered into her mind like in laws at an uninvited holliday.

Blake turned to leave, walking up the stairs, humming a soft tune, leaving Raven to finish the dishes by herself, though it was hard to even think about that with the cloud of fog rolling through her mind’s eye. A cloud of fog that only dimly allowed silhouettes of curved images to play through it, round ample figures, perky breasts, young bodies, wide hips and perfect round asses. Cat ears.

Splashing some cold water against her face, Raven looked at the running water trickle down the drain, trying to stop the beating in her chest, trying to calm herself down. Maybe she could just stroke one out before bed? That would take too long, she had to be up in minutes not hours. Raven just threw the dishes into the fucking dishwasher, growling with a sneer across her features as she did it. 

She just had to make it through the night, go to bed with her wife, wake up, cum down her throat, pretend like tonight never happened and avoid the cat girl until Yang realizes she’d a dirty tramp who will fuck anything with a cock. Vaguely she wondered how many men and women Blake had fucked besides Yang… 

The idea of Blake getting railed on all sides by thick futas and burley men stained overtop of that fog cloud. Fuck…

Raven tried. Gods knew she tried. She got into bed, Summer already asleep, and sat there with her head on the pillow, eyes wide open, for as long as she could. Her bulge wouldn’t go down, her brain wouldn’t let her unsee the pictures on Blake’s scroll. There was a tent pictured in the blankets over her, blankets now crumbled together from her tossing over and over again, side to side. 

She needed to get a drink and jerk off in the bathroom, then she could sleep.

That would of course force her to walk by Yang’s room. She’d just ignore whatever she heard, and not walk in, not look in, not even peek. She’d make it to the fridge, have a beer, and then jerk it in the downstairs bathroom. She was a fucking crimelord, she commaned men twice her size, dangerous men, she practically controlled the drug underworld and ran all those petty ‘legit’ businesses like puppets, one busty college girl wasn’t going to break her.

The sheets came off, pulled back over like she had never been there to begin with. Slippers, plain brown, fit onto her feet easily and she padded down the hardwood of their upstairs hallway, past the rooms dark with sleeping occupants. With one single room, light spilling out under the closed door.

The faint sounds of feminine moans leaking through the air. “Fuck.” Raven grunted.

She couldn’t tell if it was Yang or Blake moaning, their voice was muffled by the walls, just grunting and what sounded like wet slurping sounds echoed past the.. Slightly… open.. Door.

Raven stared at it with the realization she could just peek in, she didn’t even need to sneak in, didn’t need to make the decision, she just needed to turn her head to the left. “Fuck.” she repeated. 

Her footsteps stopped in front of the door. She cursed in her mind, she should keep walking. She didn’t.

Instead she peered around the corner with a curious eye. What would she see beyond this door? It wasn’t what she was expecting, never in her life had she thought she’d see her daughter like this.

Yang was in a seat, Blake between her legs, both of the girls mostly naked. Blake was wearing her thigh high socks and a collar, nothing else. Her perfect heart shaped ass resting on her heels while she kneeled down with her head, face down, in Yang’s lap. Yang on the other hand was wearing a significant amount more, well, by comparison. Strapped down in the chair, leather around her legs, hands above her head and tied back behind the chair in a way that kept them from coming down. She had roped tied all over her body, mostly just for show, crossed under her tits to keep them up and pushed together, around her throat, coiled around her biceps and stomach, over her thighs. Raven couldn’t see but she knew from doing the tying herself that if Blake did it right, around the base of her cock too.

That wasn’t the last of it though, then there were toys. Taped to Yang’s perky roped tied tits were two vibrating beats, the controllers tucked into the rope around her neck. She had a ball-gag, the same bright red one from Blake’s photoshoot, in her mouth, drool spilling out around it and down her chin, dripping onto her massive bust. Raven of course knew her daughter was busty, both she and Summer were, ruby was the odd one out in that regard. She’d just never really looked at her before but damn that was an impressive rack. 

Importantly, she noticed that Yang had a sheet, or shirt wrapped around her head in a makeshift blindfold. That made Raven feel a fair amount safer peeking in, with Blake’s back turned.

Bringing her eyes lower, Raven could see a bead taped to her stomach, if Yang had a womb it would be in the perfect spot for that, but she didn’t, instead it was really unnecessary. Unless… eyes checking to below the quivering, moaning blonde, Raven could see it, that massive dildo Blake had managed to deepthroat was stuck to the seat, Yang hovering over it with just an inch left to go. Whether she was told to stay up or just couldn’t fit it all, Raven never found out. But clearly that bead was pushed right up against Yang’s prostate after it got pushed into place by that massive plastic dong lodged in her tight, lubed backdoor.

There was a startlingly loud slurping noise as Blake raised her head, pulling up from the base of Yang’s thick fem-cock, Turning her head to the side so that she could give that stubble little bend to her rigid mean, thick globs of spittle dripping off her length and spilling over the heavy orbs of her balls. 

Raven could see that two vibrating beads had been taped to either side of those heavy swollen orbs too. Not only that but around the base of her cock was wrapped the tell tale ropes that wove around each limb of her body, but also a nice golden ring that vibrated at the same rhythm as the beads.

Blake was working a long slow blowjob, pulling back up the whole ten inches from the base in agonizing seconds that droned on in the slipping passage of minutes, hand only coming up to hold the slick spit drenched member steady. Lips massaging the powerful mouth stretching head like she was kissing it, a dirty heavy makeout session with moving lips and lashing tongue.

Pulling off with a loud popping sound, nuzzling her face up against the turgid shaft, She smeared the mess of pre and spit all over her pretty features, moaning at the sensation against her skin. “Mmmm~ Does that feel good, Yang?” The cat faunus groaned to emphasize the comment, kissing the base of the shaft right over the vibrating ring. “Do you like my warm hot mouth wrapped around this big fat cock?”

Her words had no hint of dominance to them, it wasn’t teasing but a sultry note that was hand crafted to get Yang even harder, to stroke not just her cock but the bombastic busty blonde’s ego too.

Fuck this was just so hot. Raven couldn’t help herself anymore, she needed to get off and this was the best show in town. Her pants slipped down, having to put in more effort than she liked to admit getting it over the curve of her ass, past her hips. Then it bent painfully against the bulge of her cock, the base coming into view of the light spilling from Yang’s fuck pad. It was thicker than Yang, one time she measured but she forgot the numbers, it was as big around as her wrist, but then again maybe it was even bigger now, she felt so painfully hard that her cock was practically a half inch thicker. 

The pants just kept going though, lower and lower as inch after inch of her fem-cock appeared unending from their tight confines. It was like a naughty magic trick but instead of endless tissue it was an endless cock.

Gods what a thought.

Then about the time they got to her knees, the tip finally came into view and sprung forward, it wasn’t just thick, it was long too, a rigid pole of fuckmeat that made all of Raven’s boasting and ego suddenly make sense, she had the power to back it up. Normally twelve inches of bitch breaking steel hard femcock stood painfully erection front of her, looking so fucking strained that it might be even bigger than that now, hell Raven might have guessed she gained an extra inch if that was even possible.

Even touching it sent chills through her entire body, wrapping her hand around it brought a bout of electricity to every inch of her skin, tingling at the sensation of repressed pleasure finally let out. Palms running over her rigid pole in slow methodical motions. 

Blake kissed along the length of her lover’s cock, planting her soft wet lips against the underside of that magnificent pole as she rose up. Moving up slowly with each kiss, inching lip length by lip length until her lips parted to suckle at the very tip, tongue poking against that sensitive hole at the top. Pulling off again with only the tips of her fingers keeping Yang’s cock in place while she got up off her knees. 

She looked over her shoulder, directly at Raven, only only hesitated for a second. Seeing the cat girl wink, Raven kept her wrist moving, watching the show on full display with eager eyes. Blake turned around, facing the door now with her ass towards the tied up woman in the chair. Blake made full eye contact with Raven, staring her down with the most knowing and cocky grins played across her features. It spoke more than words ever could, about how she’d told Raven the woman would end up here, that she knew this was going to happen and above all else it said ‘I told you so.’

Then Blake started to lower herself back down again, this time keeping her eyes on the woman watching them, a hand on her lover’s cock and aiming directly towards the wet, needy folds between her legs. Feeling that engorged vibrating head of Yang’s cock spreading her lips, made her jaw hang open, a soft silent moan leaving her well fucked throat. She took it with ease, sliding down the cock in a nice easy, painfully slow motion. Letting Yang feel every inch of her cock get engulfed in warm wet pussy.

It wasn’t just for the blonde though, that slow lowering of her hips, bending them outwards to show off exactly how far Yang’s cock was stretching her. Putting her hand on her stomach to show how deep that cock was, right below her navel as only half it’s dangerous length. That was all for Raven. Blake was putting on a show and wanted the Black haired vixen to see every choreographed moment of it. She went lower, letting the tip of Yang’s cock poke against her stomach, making it bulge outwards, bending that perfect flat stomach of her hers outwards from the sheer magnitude of the length inside her.

The hand under her moved, letting go of the blonde’s length now that it was safely lodged into her greedy cunt, it came up, massaging her bare, sweat covered tit, pinching the nipple while she bit into her lower lip. “Fuuck~” the words like winds passing between her lips with a loose hot breath.

Hips moved, gyrating in slow orbiting circles, side to side and back to front. A dance she’d done many times, learned the perfect places to bend or twist. Getting the turgid fuck meat to jab into all her special places. One of her eyes rolled up, drool seeping out the corner of her mouth. As much as Blake tried to remain impassive in her day to day, as much as she liked being a brat and egging people on. THIS was what she loved, the feeling a hard slab of meat stretching her cunt and filling her up. She couldn’t live without cock and she wasn’t going to let Yang stop until she was satisfied. Blake rode like a pro, working that shaft right up to the tip before lowering back down, each time getting dangerously close to letting it pop out but only just letting her feel the re-entry tightness before pushing back in, she couldn’t get enough of it, the feeling of being stretched out so fully, feeling the grooves and ridges of her length scrape every sensitive pleasure nerve of her sweet honey pot.

When she lowered down it was slow, bending forward to let it in easier but then arched her back so that the head of that steel beam of a cock hammered home into that wonderful little button of her g-spot. Pushing against it with a friction and roughness that drove Blake wild to push even deeper, pushing past that erogenous orgasm button and onto her second. Yang was just big enough that when Blake felt her plush round ass press against the woman’s muscular toned abs, hilted her real huntress ‘weapon’ in it’s home, that Blake could feel Yang press against her cervix, the entrance of her womb. 

That made Blake whine in need, gods she wanted to get fucked harder. Years of Cinder and Salem had reshaped her snatch to fit their monstrous, delicious cocks. Yang wasn’t bad in bed by any means, Blake was just glad she never wondered why her hole was used to a size bigger and never tightened back up after being with Yang. That made it a lot easier to keep her little escapes with Cinder under wraps.

Still right now, Blake was just loving the feeling of having something pushed against her (almost) deepest parts, grinding up against her g-spot and filling her greedy hole as much as could be done from this position. “Fuck, I can feel you’re close Yang, you want to knock up this slutty pussy that badly huh?”

Her tone was more teasing than sexy, almost like she was making fun of Yang for getting so worked up when she herself had her tongue hanging out and had very clearly already cum once, maybe twice since she started fucking around this night.

Yang who was groaning and grunting from behind her restraint just nodded, desperately growling her affirmation. She wanted to cum inside Blake so badly, wanted to fill the slut riding her cock up and see the seed spilling out of her snatch while she begged for more. 

Blake kept riding, getting harder, faster, building up pace as she shook her fat jiggling ass for the blindfolded woman, Yang’s chest bouncing with each impact of her perfect round ass hitting Yang’s abs. There was a slap of skin on skin pounding through the air a rhythm that matched Raven’s hand pumping along her length, she was close too. Maybe they could all cum at the same time? Fuck that idea was hot.

“You want to let your seed out inside of me, make me into a good girl desperate for your cock?” That challenging tone rang out again. “Make me your personal fuck toy, fuck me every day while I beg for you, pleasure you?”

Raven realized that the cat wasn’t talking to Yang, her eyes focused squarely through the frame of the door. Blake waved her fingers, beckoning Raven into the room.

If there was hesitation Raven didn’t show it. That was her last chance, the last chance she had to turn around and leave, once she walked in, she was participating and implicit, there was no talking her way out if someone walked in, no lie that could get her out of it. Yet she walked in regardless, stepping into Yang’s room, walking towards the fucking college students with her cock in hand, stroking it feverishly and aiming it right for Blakes pretty, slutty face.

“Well too bad.” Blake sneered and pulled off of Yang’s cock, just as the first rope of spunk flew from the tip of her fuck-stick. Seed flying through the air and splattering her tights, her stomach, until she moved forward and then it landed along the shelf of her ass, smearing her pretty pale cheeks in a thick pungent load of goopy slime. Spunk spilling off her surfaces and landing back on Yang’s rock hard pole, semen never going higher than her lower back, even if it did coat nearly all over her crotch and ass like torn up gym shorts.

Raven didn’t fare any better, Blake closed her eyes and mouth, letting rope after thick, heavy rope of white splatter across her bust, her face. One landed length wise while another hit her directly in the cheek and splattered, leaving sticky residue but mostly just dripping from her jaw. More and more caked her lips and jaw, each twitching sputter of spunk making her ropes shoot higher until even her forehead was covered in sticky white viscus. 

The stream lessened only so that her spunk stopped splattering over Blake pristine feline-cherubic features and instead landed with heavy globs into her sultry devilish cleavage. Spilling into the hard pressed together line of her bust, over her hard nipples and trickling with her mixed sweat down the curves of her body. 

Blake was practically covered now, head to toe is baby batter. She might have called it a waste from now feeling it fill her up until she was bloating with it, so tasting it's bittery vigor flow down her throat. But he'll if she didn't love the feeling of it covering her skin, feeling like she'd bathed in it, baptised in the degenerate sacrament of lustful indulgence. 

There was something primal about being marked, covered in cum and having it dripping off you in heavy globs. Blake felt her body getting hotter, boiling over with lust at the sensation. Where she'd denied either of them their release she'd also let them claim her, smearing their seed, their scent, across every inch of her. The animal part of her brain, not the faunus part of it but the subconscious woman deep in her fluttered, screaming to the surface in full force, begging for the sweet release of submission, to be owned.

Her job wasn't done though, Blake put a finger to her lips indicating for Raven to keep quiet. She turned her back on the blck haired futa, ass juggling at the movement, sticky skin bumping up against the still rock hard meat. Incidentally-on-purpose grinding those soft palliable cheeks against their turgid shaft. Without even so much as a word to the woman who had just almost literally bathed her in cum, Blake started to undo some of the restraints around her girlfriend. Not untiring her, keeping her restrained but removing her from the chair. Every wiggle and movement just pushing her ass deeper into the lap of said girl friend's hung stud of a mom. 

Raven tried not to make comparisons. She tried to reason that all she'd done was jerk off and stand still, she hadn't done anything wrong, right? 

But she couldn't help it. Blake's bubbly fat ass was just leagues better than anything she'd ever seen before. It's perfect fatty shape bouncing with each movement, jiggling like there was an earthquake every time she so much as adjusted her footing. The voicing flesh massaging her shaft in rhythmic time, only worsened by how sensitive she was from just cumming. 

Blake lifted yang onto the bed and laid the unconscious woman to finally rest, even if she didn't turn off a single toy, even if she was nice enough to turn then down to a low buzzing, just to keep the girl on the edge of torturous bliss and not mind shattering pleasure. 

There was a certain tension in the air when Blake, one eye stuck shut turned back around to look at the other woman in the room. Raven stared back, her cheeks a shade of red that felt new for her. She'd been had, Blake got her by the balls, the evidence was all over her face. Whatever game she was playing she'd won, not only that but there was a certain amount of shame, teased to the point she came all the face of a college student. Now all she had to do was threaten her, state her demands and if Raven wanted this all to go away she had to comply, how could she have been so stupid, to let a fine piece of ass ruin her carefully crafted life? Damn why did it have to be such an amazing perfect ass? 

What did she want? What did that slut want from her?

Blake didn't have a smile on her face, her eyes scanning over Raven's form, trailing over each curve of her mostly clothed form, eyes sticking on the length of aggressively hard meat. 

What did she want? Raven squinted hard, but found she couldn't move away, couldn't speak. 

A finger trailed the underside of her cock, the feline digit running over her sensitive length and gathering up the remnant cum clinging to the bottom of her falace. Then her eyes moving up to connect with Raven's gaze, making a painfully direct eye contact, eyes brimming with importance and intensity. Bringing that finger up to her lips and pushing it past them, savouring the taste of the woman's baby batter on the every taste bud of of her tongue 

She made a show of closing her eyes, enjoying it and sliding her clean finger, now really the only part of her not covered in cum, out of her maw.

Raven just stared, stunned. 

Then without a word Blake turned and moved towards a towel nearby the bed, taking a few steps with her back to the Matron of the house, hips swaying with each step, plush jiggling ass doing what a fine bubble butt does, she started to clean herself up. Wiping the smeared cum off her face, chest, arms. 

Wh- 

Raven tried to process what she was seeing. She closed the distance in a single step and reached out to grab the cat faunus's wrist midway through cleaning off her stomach. Blake looking up at her with a mock-perplexed grin.

"What the fuck is your game?" Raven growled, trying to keep her voiced hushed but clearly coming out louder and more desperate than she intended. There was no way this woman didn't want something from her, there was no way this wasn't blackmail. Raven wasn't about to let some dumb slut with soft, velvety dick sucking lips, ruin her life. This cat would learn what happened if she tried to mess with someone like her. 

"I don't know what you're talking about." Blake tried to play innocent. 

"Don't fuck with me." She growled, dangerously loud now. Pushing the naked college girl up against the wall with a thud. Though it seemed to do less than intimidate the smaller girl, Raven even felt her purr, a low deep moan at the action.

"You should be quieter, you might wake someone up." Blake warned, which earned her a look of murder from the bigger woman. "I didn't do anything, you told me to stop teasing you and I did. You're the one who snuck in here and came all over your daughter's girlfriend, you looked .like you really enjoyed messing up my cum with your filthy cum too" there was a smugness to that last jab. 

Raven really couldn't argue, she did do that. Even if she'd beckoned her in, she was the one who opened the door, stepped in and aimed her cock at the dangling open mouth of the girl in front of her.

Blake but into her lower lip, pearly whites fangs visible against the blood red of her lip. Closing her eyes while she shifted in the larger woman's grip. "And now you're rubbing up against me? Such a tease, after you told me no too!" 

Raven didn't even realize but she was. Her cock was pressed up against Blake's stomach, her base grinding against the woman's dripping snatch "I-" she stammered. 

"Yang didn't get me off and now you're pinning me up against a wall, putting that fat monster up against me, but I'm the one playing games? You're sending some mixed signals Raven." Her sultry, desperate words were an act. Raven knew that, she was playing up being a desperate slut to get her going.

But fuck if it wasn't working.

"You-you started this. Dinner-" 

"Doesn't really compare to dry humping me next to your unconscious daughter does it?" She whispered, leaning forward with her lips dangerously close to Raven's ear. Her warm breath wafting over the delicate lobe. "But I can help you with that if you want." Her offer added by grinding her hips back against the rock hard member against her 

Blake took the plunge, leaning forward with her tongue to run it along the rim of her love, dragging it over the ridges in a wide, wet, noisy slurping motion. 

"Ahhh~" the sound of Blake's voice echoing through her skull. Tongue working over the curve of her ear, taking the cartilage into her mouth and sucking in the cartilage to nibble on between her sharp feline fangs. 

“St-stop!” Raven grunted, though she leaned her head towards the cat, pulling their bodies closer together, words and actions in contrast.

“I can’t, you’re the one pinning me down.” Blake reasoned, even as her hands moved to the hem of Raven’s shirt, wriggling under the soft cotton and pulling it up with her wrists. Exploring every inch of Raven’s rock hard abs with her curious fingers. “Did my mouth feel that good? Did it feel good to cum all over my pretty face?” Her voice getting more growly, deeper, throatier, sexier. “Mark me like a slut, claim me as your personal breeding bitch? Mmm~ do you want to make me your whore?”

“Fuck!” Raven cursed, trying to pull away but instead she moved closer, pushing her forearm against Blake’s throat, getting only more aggressive and violent the more Blake pushed. The cat gasping but the sound flittered into a surprised moan trying to take in air around the restriction against her. “What do you want from me?!” The dark threat behind that question was that if she didn’t like the answer, this would get ugly very quickly.

“I want that thick, fat cock to stretch me out and ruin my pretty little kitty, I want to have to leave here on crutches and need to keep an ice pack between my legs. I want to feel my stomach bloat with how much cum you dump down my throat, stuff into my cunt, my ass~” Her tongue slithered back into her ear, wiggling to emphasize the point. Drawing a low groan of pleasure from the ebon haired woman, Blake bit the tip of her ear, dragging her lips over the woman’s cheek, away from her face until they were locking eyes. “I want to taste your cock on my tongue, to fuck you better than any of those other sluts, better than any slut ever could. I want to empty those endless balls and feel it pouring out of me like I'm a broken tap.”

Their eyes were hooked on each other, Raven’s wide, irises practically shaking. Blake’s leveled and lidded, teeth digging into her lip, hands on Raven’s hips pulling her in closer so their lower bodies ground against each other even harder. “ I want to taste every inch of your beautiful body, your cute, fat ass, your heavy tits, balls, that massive cock. I want to devour you~”

There really wasn’t that much discussion after that, there really wasn’t a way either of them could talk. Blake’s mouth shot open in surprise, well mostly in shock, eyes bulging just like her stomach was. Raven pushed upwards again, making the bulge in her stomach even more pronounced, having Blake bounce on her shaft, chest rippling from the impact.

Blake’s claws dug into her partner’s stomach, drawing little red lines across her flesh, the bite of pain only pushing Raven to pull the slutty kitten down harder. Still pinning her against the wall with her forearm, her other hand gripped the shelf of her hip, using it like a handle to pull her downwards until Raven felt her hips hit fleshy thigh, feeling her smooth public mound push hard against the slut’s needy clit. Feeling her fat pert ass resting against her lap.

The cat pulled one of her legs up, letting the bird drill even deeper into her. Bringing up one of her hands to steady herself against the woman’s shoulder. Feeling her pull back, that full sensation, so all encompassing leaving her gut, leaving what felt like the space between her lungs and pulling back painfully slowly until only half her tremendous length remained in her greedy snatch. If there was a point Raven felt guilt and tried to retreat the sensation of her tight pussy gripping every inch of her hard pole, the way it held on with its slick desperate texture washed away any resolution she had, leaving on pure, dark lust in its place.

She pushed back in, hard, knocking the wind out of the girl pinned under her. Blake couldn’t even take in air, breath only seeping out of her, she’d been full like this before and it never got easier, being bent up and stuffed to the point she felt like it might come out of her throat was something so unearthly one could never quite ever get used to it. She just got better at coping with it really, working her body, tightening herself as best she could. Rolling her hips against each slow testing thrust, finding both of them picking up pace quickly. 

Taking in her first breath in far too long it struggled to get past the arm on her throat, she was already starting to get light headed, too bad that only added to the pleasure of the steady rutting. Raven wasn’t just thicker than Yang, she was longer too, finally reaching that deep itch inside her Blake’s eyes crossed, her brain short circuiting from the electric pleasure rocking her entire body. Raven wasn’t much better, her vision mostly white except for the definition if Blakes body, her sexy cock stunned face. Both of them so lost in the pure bliss of indulgence after all that tension, so lost they completely forgot themselves, rutting hard against the wall even if they kept their voices down, not even nearly a meter from Yang’s still tied up form.

Raven’s arm left her throat, letting her take in air, instead she went lower. Fingers wrapping around a mound of titflesh, gripping it hard and rough, feeling the tensile give and softness of her plump round breast. It sunk around her fingers, pillow out over each digit as her hand got devoured by the excessively fat tit. Pulling on it like a handle to fuck into her harder. Finally reaching the pace they both considered it a properly fucking now, her hips slamming against Blake’s thighs with meaty, heavy thwaps. Each pull back a long shluk of wetness spilling out of her juicy cunt, spilling off raven’s cock and milling into a puddle on the floor.

“Heerddeer!” Blake managed to growl out from between clenched teeth, a suggestion given in ten fold, Raven throwing her hips upwards into Blake’s devouring little cunny while pulling her snatch down with hard wet impacts echoing through the household like a rousing round of applause. Honestly for the fucking work Raven was putting it to deliver on every one of those desires Blake had, she deserved it. 

Those desires to be owned, to be ruined, to be fucked so senselessly she couldn’t walk the next morning. Raven only had one single minded goal and that was to make this dumb slutty bitch cum so much she regretted every provoking her in the first place.

Blake tried to hold back but the constant scraping of her g-spot, slamming against her womb, gushing of her juices. It was too much, one of her eyelids fell down half way, her mouth opening with drool spilling out over the corner. Soundlessly her voice failed her, her whole body rocking against the thunderous, earth shattering orgasm hitting her like a freight train. She even looked like a car hit her from behind with how sharply she curved her back, pushing her plush around tits harder into Raven’s tight grip, smushing their impossibly large tits together even with Raven’s still clothed. 

Her whole tightened hard, Blake tried to loosen up, to not just crunch up trying to ease out the pleasure shivering through her like electricity. She couldn’t, her body gripping down so painfully tight that Raven had to pull back, or was forced out. Blake was suddenly very empty, painfully so, looking up at her newfound lover with a desperate plea even if it was with shaky, blurry eyes. She wanted to be full again, to feel that throbbing cock inside her.

Raven was only just catching her breath, brain still repressing the terrible position she was in and driven by the sole purpose of filling the tiny slut in front of her up to the brim. She grabbed Blake by the hips, lifting her off the ground and tossing her back onto the bed. The mattress bouncing along with every beautiful inch of fat along her muscular body. Tits barely settling down before Raven was on top of her again, an aggressive hand pinning her shoulder to the bed while the other one forced apart her knees.

Yang stirred only a little, groaning in her sleep. Blake only idly looked over, Raven completely ignoring it and lining the head of her cock up with the now quivering entrance, her body still writhing in post orgasm bliss.

“Wait~” Blake mused, putting a hand on Raven’s abs, fingers lingering across their hard surface longer than they really needed to. “I have an Idea.”

Normally she never would have stopped so close to victory, but something about the feline mischief about this girl made her pause, wondering what other questionable, and degenerately pleasurable ideas this little minx had.

“What idea?”

Though her question was answered with a position she was hardly used to, nor comfortable in, immediately getting second thought about the whole thing. 

Hands down beside the pillows, her knees planted firmly on either side of Yang’s blindfolded face, if her cock wasn’t so hard it would be brushing against her nose but the angle kept it just out of range. Her back was curved so that her own round pert ass was popped into the air on full display. Which was honestly the most embarrassing part, her ass was pointed directly at the sly, smirking feline who wouldn’t take their eyes off the swaying plump rear.

“Fuck that’s hot~” Blake complimented, reaching out and putting her palm against the toned, muscyular ass, just enough jat to let her fingers sink in, while it filled her hand nicely. “You’d be an amazing bottom if you were hung like a horse.” She offhandedly commented.

Raven just glared over her shoulder, starting to adjust to rise up “Yeah if you hadn’t noticed I’m not a bottom.” A hand on her back kept her in place, that and the knowing raised eyebrow Blake gave her. 

“But I’m going to make you feel so good, you won't want to miss this.”

Groaning more in annoyance than pleasure Raven with only the tiniest bit of reluctance agreed. Blake didn’t disappoint though, leaning forward she placed her soft plush lips against Raven’s swollen, heft sack, full of thick spunk still churning inside it. 

Her tongue coming out to loll over the heavy orb, slithering back into her mouth so that she could suckle her dense fleshy ball. At first she kept her distance, just ebbing away, lavishing her balls in kisses, running her tongue over them. But with each heady breath she drew closer, taking in that heavenly scent of fem-cock stinging her nostrils. Yang didn’t smell this strong, she didn’t have that dense musky scent, that dominant overpowering scent that screamed aggression and power. Blake was weak for it, a bitch for it, a slut desperate to get more of it. Soon she was smothering her lips against her heavenly sack, pulling one of those orbs into her maw and lathering it in affection from her skilled, expertised tongue. 

Raven couldn’t hold her upper body any more falling onto the pillows and trying to stay as still as possible. Her balls were so sensitive and was terrified of moving too much, but gods be damned it felt too good, her lower body melting from the steaming hot pleasure, her hips shaking, legs twitching, her stomach felt numb. 

It didn’t let up, in fact Blake hardly even seemed to notice the woman attached to her new favorite playtoy. She was absorbed fully in the cock dangling in front of her, Reaching up to grab it, stroking it’s turgid length while she buried her nose into its swollen, twitching sack. She could feel it move, clenching every time her hand got down to the head of Raven’s massive cock. It was like she was getting milked, a hand stroking up and down trying to squeeze out her delicious white milk, a little more incentive being added by the girl gobbling up her nuts with religious zeal. Now at this point pushing up one ball so its weight was rested on her face while the other hung down on her tongue so she could roll her dexterous tongue over it, completely burying her face in Raven’s ‘Man’-hood. 

Blake didn’t want it to end like this, she had one more ace up her sleeve. Reluctantly she pulled away from lapping at her sweet silken sack and left Raven shivering in the sparse, cold air. But she wasn’t left cold for long, instead she felt heavenly softness engulf her shaft, looking below her, past her bust to see a second one, Blake’s, wrapped around her cock. Milking her futa fuck stick with her tits, massaging it up and down with her heavenly pillows.

Fuck they were soft, skin so smooth, the preasure of her pushing them together from either side, moving her fingers so there was motion, just enough to really add a massaging vibration to the fast, short up and down motions of her fat tits. 

“Oh fuck, you were so fucking right!” Raven groaned. 

“Mmm~ I bet Summer never does anything like this for you.”

“Don’t talk about her.” Raven groaned, it sounded threatening but the way her cock twitched made it clear exactly how she felt. “Just keep going, fuck I’m close!”

Blake just smiled, doubling her efforts and working her tits up and down faster, pushing her hands together with even more force. Each rigid bump of her cock getting massaged by soft pillow titflesh. “Come on, you can tell me, you’re already fucking my tits over my girlfriend’s sleeping body, you can tell me I’m better than your wife~”

“Unless-” Blake stopped moving her tits, pulling them apart just enough that Raven was deprived of their tight, plush softness. 

“W-what, fuck!” Her hips moved up and down trying to get herself off, desperately close to that final release “C-c’mon keep going, sh-aah fuck~” Her breaths came out raggad, this really was the final line, and she crossed it with clear heart, with her own two feet, willingly. “You’re so fucking good, Summer was never as tight as you, let me fuck her as hard, never let me fuck her tits.” Groaning in mild shame but in even more pleasure as the tits closed around her shaft again. “Fuck you’re so sexy, such a good fucking slut, such a better whore than Summer.”

“Good girl~” Blake mused, “You deserve a reward for that.”

Raven was about to ask what the girl meant, but found out with a shock that melted into a knee shaking bliss. Feeling a warm breath waft against her cheeks before she felt a nose and two soft cheeks part her wobbly, fat ass. Tongue running over a foriegn hole. “Wh-a, no-aaHH!”

She melted into the pleasure, knees faltering only a little, but that little made the world of difference. Blake devoured her tight back door, tongue and lips working like she was eating pussy, running over the rim, teeth nibbling at the edge, testing its texture. It didn’t hurt that she was practically smothered by a soft pillow ass, burying her face into its plump perfect bubbly texture. But what really changed the game was that she was lower now, the head of her cock smearing against something else plump and soft, it was a cheek but not an asscheek. Smearing the leaking precum of her cock against Yang’s pretty face, over her nose, cheeks, lips, ballgag. Making an utter mess of her daughters visage with her messy leaking cock.

The two extra, both intense sensations really pushed her over the edge, it was the final straw, her entire lower body engulfed in love and affection, body writhing from all angles in pure euphoric bliss. “FUCK!” She growled.

Then it was over, rope after rope, even more cum than when she almost drowned Blake, from this angle it might have well been an actual stream of white jizz flooding down like god flooding the earth. It covered Yang’s face even worse than it covered Blake’s splattering across her nose and spilling out into her hair, onto the sheets on either side of her face. Even as raven pulled back, still spilling seed out like a broken faucet. It dripped down through the bottom of Blakes cleavage, spilling out the front and even bubbling out over the top. 

Raven pulled out of Blake’s wonderfully dense tits, ropes of cum shooting out over their pushed together surface, over her face not nearly as much as before but still enough to shoot a long white rope of spunk over her nose and mouth. 

Mostly it was just her chest, covered in white viscus, dripping with Raven’s spent cum.

“Holy shit.” Raven breathed.

“You got that right.” Blake mused, gathering up that sticky cream onto her fingers and savouring the taste on her tongue. “And it looks like you’re still ready for more.” Both of them looking down at her stil rock hard member. “Here, let me clean this up first…”

Blake leaned over the still somehow unconscious body of her girlfriend, letting her tongue hand out while her eyes stayed glued to her new, pleasantly durable lover. Making sure Raven could see every second of the catgirl licking up that spent spunk off Yang’s face. Rough tongue running over her soft cheeks, round features.

The real treat was when Blake took the ball out of the gag, just keeping Yang’s mouth open, letting that heavy spunk slither off her tongue and drip into Yang’s waiting maw, forcing her tongue in and making sure that Yang got a nice, taste of a much thicker, denser, tastier seed.

“Such a waste you didn’t knock me up with this though.” Blake smiled, getting up onto her knees. “Unless we were saving that for the finale?”

Raven just smirked, grabbing Blake by the knees and pushing her back, practically folding her in half, knees up her head pussy on full display in a perfect mating press. “We’re far from the finale, I hope you can keep up, pussy cat.”

Blake for the first time that night actually felt some nerves seep into her skin. Maybe a break would be a good idea?

No she had a job to do, a small glance towards the door, they probably had enough, but a little more wouldn’t hurt… right? 

On the other side of that open door, a figure shifted, leaning against the doorframe a woman held a camera in one hand and her cock in the other, slowly stroking herself to the show in front of her. Cinder was a good sister, a better daughter though, and with the camera’s they hid in the room, plus her own POV, yeah they had everything Salem could ever want on the Branwen business. Not to mention a confession to cheating on her wife, and fucking her daughter’s girlfriend, pretty damming stuff.

Really fucking hot too, Cinder had to ask for a copy of this after she handed it over. And she’d need a turn at Blake when they got home. 

She heard Blake wail and pleasure, moaning with wanton lust, cursing and begging Raven to go harder, to fuck a baby into her.

A few rounds maybe.

Fin~

Summer woke up in the brisk, morning hours. Feeling the sun peeking through the blinds onto her face. Idly she moved her hand to wrap it around her beautiful wife’s body. 

She didn’t feel anything. 

“Raven?” No response. Opening a blurry eye she didn’t see anything and thought for a moment that the lovely dinner and snuggling up next to her wife was all a dream and that the Black haired beauty was still on her business trip. Her nose twitched.

Coffee?

Summer padded down the stairs into the kitchen wearing some fuzzy pink slippers, a white bathroom and very little on under, her healthy bust of cleavage accidently spilling out through the hem. 

When she got to the bottom she was surprised to find her wife already sitting behind the kitchen bar, news paper in front of her and a cup of coffee in hand. 

“You’re up early.” She smiled, looking at the love of her life, how she had ever gotten so lucky, she’d never know.

“I wanted to get up before the kids.” Raven shrugged. “It’s so nice before they’re conscious.” She sighed.

Summer just rolled her eyes and looked at the pot of coffee. “Save me a cup. I’m going back to bed, some of us actually need to sleep, Love.” She winked. “Maybe if you’re feeling up for it, I can help you with that.. Issue, you were having last night.”

Summer couldn’t help it, she tried to be good, a nice pleasant house wife and mom, but Raven just brought out that slutty law student in her, the one who fucked teachers even though she was top of the class already. The one who took one look at Raven and wanted nothing more than to be under her. She’d let Raven really give it to her today, even if that size scared her to her core.

“Mmm if you’re awake when I come back up.” Raven smirked, a little red in her cheeks that made Summer feel all giddy inside. “Just make sure to be ready for me”

“See you soon, love~”

The second Summer left the room Raven let her head fall back, moving aside the newspaper to get a proper look at the Cat faunus just out of view. Blake between Raven’s legs with her face buried in the Futa’s sack, tongue lavishing her tight asshole with slobber and kisses while her nose pressed up against the swollen balls. “Fuck, you couldn’t stop for five seconds? You desperate fucking slut!”

Blake Shuddered at the ‘compliment’, hands working in tandem stroking up and down the shaft over her head. “Mmmm~ just cum for me, let me drink it up again, I need it~”

“Oh fuck, get ready for it Slut!

Yang was the first to really get out of bed, at some point Blake had untied her, but that ballgag left a weird taste in her mouth. Trying to figure out what was off about the sweaty, pungently salty flavour rolling over her tongue, Blake looked at the absolute mess they had made of her sheets, jesus she didn’t even remember having that much sex, Blake must have really gone out. They’ve never made a mess like that, Yang was even surprised, she’d never cum this much before, not even close. Whatever Blake did, it worked.

When she came down stairs it was a much more pleasant sight. Raven sitting at the dinner table, second cup of coffee in hand, Blake over at the bar wiping it down, getting two mugs into her hands and bringing them over to the main table. 

“Babe! You’re up!” Blake smiled so bright, Yang felt her heart skip a beat. “I was going to bring the mug up to you.”

“No need.” Yang yawned, walking up to take the mug, wrapping her arm around the black haired cat girl, pulling her closer and kissing her on the cheek, much to her mother’s annoyance. “I’m right here. Thank you though, baby.” 

Blake smiled up at her girlfriend, pure love spilling out of her eyes, shimmer pupils locking with Yangs. Getting up on her toes she pressed her lips to Yang’s. Though she tried to keep it chaste, Yang did risk opening her mouth, spilling her tongue over into Blakes maw, exploring every inch of her mouth. There was some taste in her mouth, similar to that ballgag, so strange but it was good, tasty. 

When Yang pulled away, she scrunched up her face, peering at a loose curly hair still on Blake’s Cheek. “Huh, what’s this?”

Blake just looked at it curiously, Obviously Blake recognised the black pubic hair, she blinked once and blew a gust of air against it, letting the wind take it. “Nothing I guess.” She shrugged.

Yang heard Raven stifle a cough, or laugh into her coffee, a spark of annoyance flaring up in her gut. Still she stuffed it down, holding it back and not letting that bitch get to her. She had an amazing night with an amazing woman and now got to spend the day with her, her bitch of a mom wasn’t going to fuck with that.

Still she couldn’t help but feel some pride with the way Blake couldn’t quiet walk properly this morning.

Yang tried not to get a big ego about it. Raven couldn’t help but feel a little weird, knowing her load was slowly dripping down Blake’s inner thigh, just out of view of her stupid slut of a daughter.

Still last night was a fun mistake, but a mistake that wouldn’t happen again. This morning was the end of it.

Blake turned her head to look at the Ebon haired matron behind her, a like she’d read the woman’s mind her eyes seemed to say ‘so again tonight?’

And again, Raven found she couldn’t say no.


End file.
